


The Sinews of the Heart

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai always assumed he would be the one to go mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinews of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/gifts).



> for dr_zook, not exactly as requested (Sorry.) Potential spoilers for the latest chapters of Blast (but only sort of.)

Hakkai has always assumed he would be the one to go mad.

“Gojyo?”

Gojyo is perfectly still - dangerously still - waiting. In the cold, half-morning light, there is something beautiful about that stillness, about the predatory glint in his blood-red eyes, and Hakkai finds himself choking back a delirious laugh, swallowing the bile threatening in his throat.

“It’s alright,” he forces out, instead, and Gojyo shivers at the sound of his voice, taloned hands curling at his sides. He is only half Youkai. Surely there is enough sanity left in the other half. “You know me, don’t you Gojyo?”

A long, slow inhale. A shaky exhale. Gojyo takes two steps forward and it’s everything Hakkai can do not to take one back, only because he knows it would be suicide.

“Hakkai,” he says at last, and his voice sounds nearly the same, but for an echo underneath, like bones grinding together. “You were supposed to leave.”

Hakkai finds himself laughing, though weakly. “Where would I go?”

They are conjoined, he thinks. Not an unbroken whole, certainly; but like mended skin, or perhaps more like transplanted organs, helping to animate the same, broken body.

Gojyo shifts closer, his movements economical, but graceful, predatory. Hakkai shivers as Gojyo’s hand moves through the air that separates them, but he manages not to move as Gojyo closes in, one inch at time, winding his arms around Hakkai’s shoulders, burying his face in Hakkai’s neck.

“You were supposed to leave,” he says, again. This time it’s not a reproach; there’s something like desperation in his voice instead, and the points of his nails dig into Hakkai’s back. He couldn’t leave if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to, can’t imagine _ever_ wanting to.

“I’m here, Gojyo,” he promises. “It’s alright.”

Gojyo takes a shaky breath, as if to protest, but stays silent in the end, shaking ever-so-slightly, as Hakkai raises his hand to the warm metal of the cuffs on his ear.

“It will be alright.”

-End-


End file.
